


Febuwhump 2020

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drowning, F/M, Fever, Happy Ending, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Irondad, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No-one dies though, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Through thick and thin they know they have one anotherOrA whole lot of whump involving everyone's favourite IronDad and SpiderSon, with a little bit of Harry Osborn thrown in
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Lost

“Peter, Ned, Michelle and Betty will form the final team,” Mr. Harrington announced, “you all have two hours to get to the other side of forest area by following your maps, remember it’s all about teamwork. Good Luck.”   
With that the students all got into their groups, grabbing a map and compass before disappearing into the trees.   
“Hey,” Harry said gaining Peter’s attention, “be careful okay?”   
“You too,” Peter smiled.   
With a smile of his own Harry pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips.   
“Come on lovebirds,” Mj called with an amused smile.   
The boys reluctantly pulled away before heading off to their groups and into the trees.   
Mr. Harrington thought it would be a good idea for the class to learn to work together better, so he’d organised a school trip to a nearby camp where they would participate in team building exercises. One of those exercises were the class being split into groups of four and having to navigate different routes on maps. These routes would lead them from one side of the forest area to the other. Peter just wished he and Harry could’ve been in the same group. 

“Now we need to go left. At least that what the map says,” Ned said, bringing Peter back to reality.   
“Then left it is,” Betty smiled, taking Ned’s hand in hers.   
With a playful roll of her eyes Mj followed the two of them, Peter behind her keeping his senses on high alert.  
After half an hour of walking the teens came across a cabin.   
It looked abandoned.   
The paint was peeling, parts of the windows were smashed in and the door hanging off its hinges. It looked like the prefect horror movie set up.   
“We should go,” Peter said, eyeing the cabin warily as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.   
“Peter’s right. Where does the map say to go next?” Mj asked, moving to stand beside Ned and Betty to look at the map.   
“Guys, we really gotta go,” Peter said, eyes fixated on the cabin as he took a few small steps back, “Guys.” 

Just then the door slammed open, causing them all to jump and see a man standing there. He looked to be in his thirties, his clothes covered in what looked like dried blood and a wild look in his eyes. But the teens were more concerned about the knife he was wielding. His eyes locked onto the teens a small growl escaped his throat as he took a menacing step towards them.   
“Run!”   
The four of them scattered, hearing the man’s growls behind them. Chancing a look over his shoulder Peter saw he was following and sped up. He swerved left to doge an oncoming tree, foot catching on a root and sending him flying. The teen hit the ground hard and went rolling down the nearby bank.   
At the bottom Peter whacked his head and his world went black. 

Peter stirred and groaned as he came too, eyes fluttering open to take in his surroundings. It was starting to get dark and cold. That’s when he remembered what had happened and bolted upright, letting out a small cry when pain shot through his ankle. Looking down Peter didn’t see it physically broken but it looked swollen and his panic rose. Carefully and slowly the teen got to his feet and looked at the bank he’d come tumbling down. It was a little too steep to climb and Peter knew he wouldn’t manage it with his ankle anyway.   
“Shit,” the teen cursed, fishing his phone out of his pocket.   
No signal.  
“What?”   
With another curse Peter limped alongside the bank, hoping there was someway to get up and back to everyone.   
He hoped the others were okay. 

Three hours later Peter slumped against a tree. The bank had given way to flat land and very quickly Peter became lost in the mess of trees. It had gotten dark; the teen was cold and hungry, his ankle throbbed. Peter slid to the floor and leant his head back against the bark and closed his eyes as tears began to fall.  
“Peter!”   
His eyes snapped opened at the yell.   
That was Harry.   
“Underoos!”   
Dad.   
“Pete!”   
“Harry,” Peter managed to cry out, throat dry and raw.  
The teen squinted and raised a hand as a light shone on him and footsteps approached. His boyfriend was pulling him into a hug and calling to Tony before Peter knew what was happening.   
“Peter,” Tony exclaimed happily kneeling in front of the teen, the tension in his shoulders melted away seeing his son was alive, “Bambino are you okay?”  
Peter simply burst into tears and clung to his Dad who pulled him into a hug.   
“Come on kiddo, let’s get you home.”   
“Ned, Mj and Betty,” Peter managed through his tears.   
“They’re okay sweetheart,” Tony soothed, carefully standing as he lifted Peter into his arms, “they’re okay.”  
Tony followed Harry back to where the Quinjet was, happy to see his boys safe. 

Now it was time to go home.


	2. Fever

“Hey bug,” Tony spoke softly as he entered Peter’s bedroom, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “you not feeling any better?”  
Peter shook his head slightly stopping when a wave of nausea hit him.   
“Shh,” Tony soothed as he gently brushed the sweaty curls back from the teen’s forehead.   
The teen had gone to school that morning feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, but decided it was just due to how early it was. He was home by first period after running to the bathroom and emptying him stomach.   
Now he lay curled up in bed with a fever. His eyes were slightly glassy and red rimmed, a blanket was wrapped around his shivering form and a bucket lay beside his bed. 

Peter whimpered when he felt his stomach do a somersault.   
“I know baby, I know,” Tony cooed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.   
It was a motion the teen took comfort in, until he was leaning over the side of the bed. Once done Tony got him to swill his mouth out before cleaning out the bucket in the bathroom. He came back to see his teen had drifted off, making him feel a little better.   
At least the kid was getting some rest.   
“Fri, alert me if his fever gets worse,” Tony whispered as he quietly exited the room.  
“Will do boss,” the AI replied softly.   
“That’s my girl,” Tony smiled, heading down to the lab to get some work done. 

Two hours later Friday spoke up.  
“Boss, Master Parker’s temperature is rapidly climbing.”   
Tony was running to Peter’s room before she even finished.   
Upon entering the bedroom he saw that Peter had kicked off the comforter and was covered in a thin layer of sweat and taking shuddering breaths. The clothes he wore were soaked through and his cheeks were flushed brightly. The man wasted no time rushing over to feel his forehead, not that he needed to with the heat that was rolling off the teen in waves.   
“Friday, we need an ice bath now,” Tony told her, hearing the water run instantly, “Peter? Baby can you hear me.”   
All Tony got in response was a pained whimper that made his heart break.  
“Okay Pete, I’m gonna take your shirt and bottoms off okay? We need to get you into an ice bath.”   
With that Tony stripped the teen before carrying him to the bathroom. 

The bath was filled with cold water and as much as Tony hated it, he walked over and started to lower Peter.   
The teen was having none of it.   
He clung to Tony with his strength as he let out panicked whimpers.   
With a sigh Tony did the only thing he could think of and got into the bathtub, hissing as the coldness bit at his skin. The man lowered himself, so he was laying down with Peter on his chest. Tony gently splashed some cold water on the teens back before opting to just rub his wet hand over the teens back and shoulders, the other holding the teen in place. Tony couldn’t help but feel like a monster for putting his kid through this, but he needed to bring his fever down. 

After ten minutes Peter started shivering so Tony got them out and wrapped the kid in a fluffy towel, drying and changing him into warm clothes as soon as possible. After hurriedly drying and changing himself he checked Peter’s temperature. Tony let out a sigh of relief when it felt cooler than before.   
“Jesus kid,” the genius muttered, tucking the blanket around the teen, “you’ll be the death of me.” 

For the rest of the evening Tony sat at Peter’s bedside keeping him cool with cold water on a washcloth, talking about nonsense to fill the silence.   
“Fri how’s his temp?” Tony asked softly, his kid looking like he was sleeping more peacefully than before.   
“Ninety nine point one boss,” she replied softly.   
Tony nodded and leant forward to press a light kiss to the teens forehead.

His fever broke later that night.


	3. Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s identity never got revealed here

Peter backed up as Beck stalked closer to him, illusion cast all around him.   
Trapping him.   
Beck’s mouth moved but Peter didn’t hear anything. The illusion melted away moments before a train barrelled into him.   
~~  
Peter shot up with a gasp before running to the bathroom. After dry heaving the teen curled up on the cold tiles as a panic attack took over, tears streaming down his face as his hands gripped at his shirt and arms in an attempt to ground himself.   
Beck was after him.   
He could hear the man’s voice in his head.   
Taunting him.   
Don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me.   
“Peter baby, no-one’s gonna hurt you just breath,” May’s voice broke through.   
Peter’s panicked eyes locked onto hers, brain desperately clinging onto her voice as she helped him through his attack.  
May was warmth, home and safety.   
Warmth, home and safety.   
Peter was so focused on May he didn’t realise his breathing had slowed until she gently pulled him closer, head resting on her chest as he clung to her arm.   
“I’m sorry,” the teens voice was barley a whisper.   
He rarely ever spoke these days.   
“No baby, you have nothing to be sorry for,” May soothed, pressing a kiss to his head and rocking him gently. 

The two stayed there until it was time for Peter to get ready for school. May gave him a hug before he left, the teen melting into it and wanting to stay there forever.   
It felt safe there, like no-one and nothing could get him.   
“Have a good day,” May said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Peter managed a small smile back before he headed out the door.  
On his way to the subway the teen had his headphones in and his music playing low, looking over his shoulder every few minutes at the feeling of being watched and followed.   
While the train pulled in Peter kept well away from the platform and stayed by the door after he bordered. Every little noise made him jump, from the turning page of a book to someone lightly tapping on their phone.   
“Peter,” a familiar and sinister voice whispered, making the teens head snap around.   
He wasn’t there.   
You’re safe.   
You’re okay.   
The teen repeated his mantra over and over focusing on the rumble of the tracks beneath his feet, getting his heart rate back to its normal pace. 

At school Peter kept his hood up and his head down as he walked to Ned’s locker, latching onto his boyfriend and hiding his face in his shoulder. Harry wordlessly wrapped his arms around the brunette and kept up his conversation with Ned and MJ. Peter just breathed and took in the familiar safe scent of home.   
The ringing of the bell made the teen jump and Harry soothed him gently, walking to class with him hand in hand.   
“Hey,” Harry said softly to gain Peter’s attention, the brunette looked at him after checking over his shoulder, “he’s not gonna get you okay? You’re safe.”   
Peter nodded and managed a shaky smile as his hand was squeezed lightly in reassurance. Peter got to class and took his seat, returning the smile Flash gave him. 

One thing that Peter had noticed since coming back from Europe was that Flash was nicer to him, even apologising for all the shitty things he’d done. And while they both knew he couldn’t change what he’d done in the past, Flash was trying, and the two teens had even formed a friendship.   
His only problem now in was Brad. Who had decided to take up the role of being a dick and bully Peter. Luckily the teen had his friends and boyfriend to help him.   
He also had that help in class when he needed it, and today he’d need it more than ever. 

Class started and, like they had for the past few weeks now, they were going to talk about the final battle between the Avengers and Thanos. Peter tried to block out the teachers voice, he’d already lived through the experience and didn’t want to re-live it.   
Then someone mentioned Tony Stark and Peter’s mind went reeling.   
~~  
“Karen activate instant kill,” The teen said as aliens overwhelmed him, instantly his spider legs shot out from his armour and started killing them one after another. 

The imaged shifted and he was face to face with a glowing lady, clutching the gauntlet to his chest life a lifeline.   
“Hi. I’m Peter Parker,” He stuttered.   
“Hey Peter Parker,” she smiled, “you got something for me?” 

Another shift and he’d just beaten another alien when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Peter turned to where the danger was coming from and his heart skipped a beat, feeling like it stopped beating all together.   
Tony was on his knees in front of Thanos wielding the gauntlet, the power of the stones flowing up his arm and to his face.   
“Peter.”   
Tony’s mouthed moved.  
“Peter.”   
His hand lifted higher.   
“Peter!”   
He snapped.   
“Peter!”   
~~   
Peter gasped with a jump and saw he was in class. His eyes darted around like a deer in the headlights, his teacher spoke but he couldn’t hear her.   
She snapped her fingers in front of the teens face to bring him out of it.   
That was all it took for Peter to bolt. 

He made to the bathroom and into one of the stalls as he collapsed to his knees, tears running down his face. Peter wiped his mouth and flushed, flinching when he felt a hand on his back.   
“Hey, it’s only me,” Harry reassured softly, “It’s only me.”  
“I can’t Harry,” Peter whimpered, face crumpling as he shook his head slightly, “I can’t do this anymore. Everywhere I go I see his face and hear his name, or I’m caught in an illusion.”   
Harry pulled the teen into a hug and held him as Peter clung to his shirt and sobbed heavily into his chest. The older teen felt his heart break as his boyfriend completely broke down in his arms. 

Peter went home after that and Harry said fuck it and went with him. The two stayed curled up in Peter’s bed, Harry holding him close and wandering how the hell he could help. Everyday his boyfriend woke and suffered through panic attacks, flashbacks, looking over his shoulder and jumping at every noise, only to do it all again over and over. Peter was caught in a living nightmare and Harry felt helpless. All the universe let him do was hold the brunette, forcing him to watch in pain and sadness as his boyfriend slowly began to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking.  
> Aw a fluffy ending...
> 
> Yeah, don't get used to it ;)


End file.
